rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jest jedna rzecz
Utwór: Jest jedna rzecz Wykonawca: Peja ---- Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic, wszyscy Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic, dalej Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic Bezustannie patrzyłem na tych którzy się wybili Bez przerwy śledziłem jak zyskują nowe siły Underground to dla mnie ekonomiczne przyczyny Nieporadność promotorów, wydawców wole czyny Materiał zrobiony z własnej bez inicjatywy Nielegal, my najdłużej, SLU z czyjej winy? Od dawna swoje robię, a wydawca oszukuje Miłość do muzyki twórczość tę wykorzystuje Obiecuję, wypromuję lecz na tym się kończy Źle się rozpoczęło, lecz tak źle się nie zakończy Jesteśmy od gadek, od podkładów, od koncertów Od studyjnych zmagań, słownych tych eksperymentów Kiedyś niemożliwym było robić bez ekspertów Deta, wideoklip, akustyk, głośnia, kontrakt Z własnej inicjatywy, tak potrzebna nam promocja Żeby słowa na tych bitach dotarły dzisiaj do was Szkiełko, radio na koncertach z czarnej płyty Wschodnie czy zachodnie, nowe rzeczy dziś tworzymy Trudności przeskoczymy i do reszty dołączymy Nikt z nowością nie przeskoczy, z konsekwencją kroczymy Starą wydeptaną ścieżką z bagażem doświadczeń Nieuczciwy skurwysyn nie pozbawił nas marzeń I obyś się przeliczył, żebyś plecy zaliczył Jak pies ogrodnika szczerze będę ci dziś życzył Pseudo biznesmeni z bazaru nie wydawcy Dajcie se z tym spokój, szkoda waszej marnej kasy Nie będziecie zarobasy, brak tu profesjonalizmu Tym stwierdzeniem was pozbawiam resztek optymizmu I zawijam się do chaty potrenować nowe katy Napisać parę słów no i wypić zdrowie za tych Którzy dzisiaj nie mogą, bo nie wyszli na swoje Bo jak się okazało skrzywdził ich wydawca gnojek A ty się nie wkurwiaj tylko przemyśl co tu mówię Kochasz hip hop no to popraw swą wytwórnię Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic, wszyscy Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic, dalej Jest jedna rzecz dla której warto żyć (hip hop) i nie zmienia się nic Nie jeden mnie zapyta po co ta kolejna płyta Dla kasy, chcesz się sprawdzić, z pierwszych stron gazet nie znikać To co było marzeniami stało się rzeczywistością Nagrywam, wydaję to dzięki umiejętnościom Pytasz czym się w tym kieruje, do hip hopu miłością I straszny sentyment, szalony dziewięćdziesiąty trzeci Czas leci, a my jak małe dzieci Czy pamiętasz te czasy gdy Bill Baschweek stracił oko Czasy beat rocka, kolejne lekcje Jego reminiscencję, czy pamiętasz to jeszcze? Rap się zmienia, zmienia brzmienia Sposób łączenia, mówienia, flow technika, skojarzenia Zobacz bunt i do szkół Koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych dla dzieciaków old school To czas najlepszy i nie wie o tym każdy Że rap klasyczny się wywodzi z czasów tamtych A dziś zastój się zrobił, chociaż nie jest tak najgorzej Wielki powrót DJ, nowy pozytywny wzorzec I walka z pieniądzem, walka z komercjalizacją Skazana na przegraną, ja przyglądam się tym akcjom Finansowym motywacjom, reklamą, prezentacją Rap opuszcza podwórko, teraz skóra i biurko Spowiany przemysłu chmurką z całą przyjemną forą Rap globalny, sprzedajny, rap masowo uprawiany Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek przynosi wielkie zmiany Ty po której staniesz stronie, po hajs wyciągniesz dłonie Zanim skurwysynu położysz je na mikrofonie Pasuje ci ten wybór i klipy chałturników Zawsze lepiej ubranych, niż utalentowanych Ta, ja stanę po drugiej stronie barykady Nie zaakceptuję zmiany, na to nie przygotowany W stylu brzmieniu dobrze znany, reprezentuję biedę Od Jot do E, zwróćcie rapowi korzenie Karton na ta lata, b-boy leci i wymiata DJ drapię, MC gada i toasty swoje składa Zależy mi na tym, ja nie wstawiam tobie kitu Całe życie w rytm breakbitów i cytatów z klasyków To druga część oblicza bardzo dobrych wyników To zaangażowanie tych kilku zawodników Nawijamy z gracją jak figury Kosmo City Teraz bijcie brawa, ja się najem będę syty Przesłuchane taśmy, płyty tu (hip hop) Szacunek dla tradycji, kultowanie tu (hip hop) Obalanie mitów, koneksje tu (hip hop) Przyjaźnie z artystami, wolne style tu (hip hop) Setki godzin w sklepach z płytami tu (hip hop) Wojaże zagraniczne, sceniczne tu (hip hop) Sztama z undergroundem i szacunek tu (hip hop) Sprawdzanie się z MC, bitwy tu (hip hop) Kumate środowisko i wspólnota tu (hip hop) Tony zapisanych kartek, bohomazy tu (hip hop) Improwizacja godna MC tu (hip hop, hip hop)